


They Grow Up So Fast

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen's son has an announcement to make!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was: _"But Dad! We're in love"_ from [rainbow-connec](http://rainbow-connec.livejournal.com/) .

“But daddy! We’re _in_ love!” Arthur and Gwen’s six year old son, Adam announces with a serious look upon his face – very much like his father does when Gwen doesn’t take him seriously --, holding onto his best friend Amy’s tiny hand. They had come in five minutes ago, after playing in their cubby house in their yard, asking them if they could help them set up the yard for a wedding. 

It took everything in Arthur and Gwen to not giggle at them. Sure, it was adorable and Adam and Amy are too young to know what real true love. But the stern look upon their faces when they first reacted to the news was priceless. 

So there was nothing for them to do but help them in their make-believe play. _To be a child again_ , both Arthur and Gwen thought as they finished the final touches to the aisle. 

Then it was time for the wedding, with Arthur acting as the priest, Gwen as bridesmaid. Watching their son place a sweet little kiss upon Amy’s rosy lips, brought tears to their eyes. It felt like yesterday that he was born and they were amazed that their love had created this beautiful being and now he is grown up. And though, it was not a real wedding they could not help but feel like it was, just looking at the way they looked upon each other. 

Many years later, their son finally gets married and it was no surprise for the both of them.

“See I told you we were in love.” They hear their son declare behind them, very pleased he was right. Leaving nothing for Arthur and Gwen to do but laugh, before grabbing their son in a group hug.


End file.
